


Duty

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Party (BBC Radio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: Party- https://www.comedy.co.uk/radio/party/





	Duty

Simon sits on the curb with Mel. It’s not a sense of duty he’s feeling, but she shouldn’t be outside drunk alone. It’s more than that. But he’s not going to tell her that. Phoebe and Jared stand near the door of the pub smoking cigarettes and Simon pretends not to see them, just as they pretend not to see him and Mel. Mel’s making it somewhat harder to be ignored, as she is drunkenly singing spice girls songs. She’s forgotten to pretend she can’t sing, so she’s got the tune right and the key correct. After a while Simon joins in, harmonising almost seamlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Party- https://www.comedy.co.uk/radio/party/


End file.
